mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoinsCP/Mixels headcanon master list
I saw some peeps doing the same over on deviantART, thought I'd share mine. HEADCANON MASTERLIST *The "tribe kingdoms" are terms the mixels use to refer to the main locations/homes where the "top family" (the three highlighted members of the tribe, including the leader) live. *The houses above ground in Cragster Land are reserved to the Top Family and other important Cragsters. The entrances actually lead to simply, the top floor, while floors down below lead into the Mine, where all of the other Cragsters live. *The giant nose-shaped trees in Glorp Corp Land are grown originally as small plants, and when they grow to the right size, they become hotels/apartments. The one in the front of the main background is simply a large "mansion" where the top family lives. However, the other highlighted section of Glorp Corp Land is instead split up into different houses that are underground, their entrances shaped like noses. (So basically, when you go in, you're being breathed in. Get it?) *The leader systems in different tribes are elected often very differently. Some are similar to how it is in real life, and some of the mare customary and based on tribe (for example: the Spikels elect their leader on who is the nicest and most generous and their plans as leader to make the tribe better.) *The Spikels often try to get rid of of nixels by being nice and generous to them, and only mix or max against them as a last resort or in the case of a major threat. *The Cragsters' gold pieces came from the mine and are very rare. Not many other Cragsters have them. *The lava river in Infernite Land interacts with a machine that transforms it into regular water in every side of the land where it exits. Occasionally, however, a bit of lava will splash into the regular water and that one mixel will get a bad burn. *The forest in the Magma Wastelands where the Infernite cousins camped is nearby the place they live, which in turn is only a few what-would-be miles from the Infernite Kingdom. *The Misical Muxels are a band of Electroids and most of their concerts are in Electroid Land. Occasionally they go outside of Electroid Land but are rivals of The Mixies and try not to interact with them. *Infernite Land once went through a short war with the firefighter tribe. They made a truce at the end to never speak of it again and simply try to ignore each other whenever they meet. *The Lunk-looking mixel in the firefighter tribe? It is Lunk. He's moved from Frosticon Land to join their team. Flurr and Slumbo miss him very much. *Vampos...apparently likes dancing too much. Not technically a headcanon since he's seen doing it in the series on the foundation that held the Mixamajig INSTEAD OF CLIMBING IT. *There are mixels on other planets, but not that many, as they mainly hold other species. *The living flames live throughout Infernite Land...the ones in the Infernite Kingdom are high-class. (Surprisingly, even the one Vulk uses as a scrub brush.) *The Infernite cousins got their yellow parts from their previous generations, in which the top family didn't have any yellow parts to pass down. *Gox, Jinky, and Kamzo's parents always had one like Gox. And so did their parents. And their's. And their's. Gox's personality had always been passed down, and yet their brothers never get a mustache before the end of their days. *Footi's chosen one story involves him trying to be true to himself as he strangely becomes selfish over owning the key? *Planet Mixel was once Planet Nixel before mixels from other planets came and took over. *Burnard's very good on the guitar, and often encourages Flamzer and Meltus to try it. aaaaand done I might add more as I come up with them. Leave feedback please. CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox 02:36, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts